


Fallin'

by Sadlyamundane



Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Tarlos Prompt: TK breaks it off with Carlos (after being shot and the firefam reunion)/ Tarlos doesn't get back together. Carlos takes a step back and tries to get over TK (maybe with some ONS?) and TK watches from afar, obviously pinning after our fav police office. The firefam (or someone) convinces him to do the chasing for a change. He tries to win Carlos back-The day of the solar storm is the last day T.K sees Carlos, not in work way when they briefly interact on calls. No, it's the last day he sees Carlos in the -i really like you but I'm too messed up and not good enough- way it's the last -I'm not ready for anything because I'm scared I'd get hurt again- way and TK prefers it that way. Or at least that's what he wills himself to believe. He's over Carlos. He never wanted more than mind blowing sex with Carlos. And somehow that had gotten lost for both of them.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Fallin'

The day of the solar storm is the last day T.K sees Carlos, not in work way when they briefly interact on calls. No, it's the last day he sees Carlos in the -i really like you but I'm too messed up and not good enough- way it's the last -I'm not ready for anything because I'm scared I'd get hurt again- way and TK prefers it that way. Or at least that's what he wills himself to believe. He's over Carlos. He never wanted more than mind blowing sex with Carlos. And somehow that had gotten lost for both of them.

Now as he lay in his bedroom, on a night he would usually spend with Carlos, he's thinking of the Officer. Warm brown eyes and kisses to die for, rough hands and soft curls. He misses Carlos. He admits as much as he browse through their text, some flirty, some very dirty. But most of the time, they had better conversations than he had with anyone else. After all Carlos was the only that knew his truth then. Carlos would ask about his day, how his meetings went. About his dad. He had began to feel less gray the more time he spent with Carlos, more colors filled his world and if he was honest, a part him was happy.

But they hadn't talked in a week and TK doesn't feel better. He feels the walls caving, the colors fading. He doesn't know what do. He knows what he wants to reach for, and even more dangerous that drugs. He wants Carlos but can't allow himself to fall, he just can't.

"Dad?" He calls for his father as he walks through the empty house.

His dad in the good ol fashion, can't be bother to send a text way, leaves a post it on his door. 'Date night with Zoe' Of course his old man is more successful in the romance department. TK ends up spending his Friday night on the couch, tv playing as background as he reads and rereads the text exchange between him and Carlos, and having to stop himself multiple times from calling or texting.

The next time he sees Carlos, in the on the job way. He's smiling in a heated whispered conversation with Michelle and TK isn't staring, no matter what Paul nudged him about. He isn't looking at Carlos, feeling lighter than he had in the past week. He just really want to walk over there and kiss him, kiss him so hard it brings his world out of black and white. But he doesn't because his brains is blaring the sirens of Alex and Cameron before that and Matthew before and the multitude of heart breaks stings, so he stays rooted and avert his eyes, he's not going allow another name to be added to the list.

-

He's working on refilling the rig when Michelle comes up to him. A frown in place.

"Hi TK"

"Hey Captain Blake" TK stares at her for a moment, he doesn't really know what to say, they haven't had any conversations before "can I help you with something?"

"Yes you can" Michelle takes a step closer and TK can see the debate in her eyes "you know what, good job today" she awkwardly pats his arm and walks away.

The calls become less frequent, meaning less seeing Carlos but more free time to think about Carlos.

At the end of the week TK goes to the local bar with the rest of the team; and though he tried to pretend that his heart wasn't breaking at the sight of Carlos with another man.

Carlos was leaning close against the man; his hand on his waist as they danced to the music playing through bar.

"Should I be worried?" Owen comes around to stand by his son.

"M'fine" TK mumbles, he has to be fine. He gave up the chance to be the one to dance with like that with Carlos.

"You know TK, I spoke to officer Reyes" They had talked about it briefly in hospital, his whatever with Carlos.

"About what?" TK forces himself to look away.

"Nothing in particular, just asking why you both look so miserable"

"Dad, he's not miserable, just look" TK pouts and nodded his head to where Carlos and his date were holding on to each other, laughing and dancing "when do I stop being miserable"

"Son, what happened?"

"I broke things off with him" TK picks up his glass and swirls the ice around "he's a great guy dad, he made me feel so happy, I can't stop thinking about him now but he deserved so much better than what I have to offer, he deserves so much better than the baggage I have"

"Did you bother to ask what he wanted?"

"No but-"

"Then you made a one sided decision on what you think was best for him without finding what he wants? Now you're miserable that he's out with guy, moving on because you didn't want anything to do with him"

"What's your point dad?"

"There isn't a point TK, I just wanted you to hear how dumb you've been" TK looked at his dad and rolled his eyes "listen kiddo I know you're still hurting from Alex but you can't close yourself off you might miss out on something great, trust the guy that's been divorced twice and still tying"

"But what do I do?" TK groaned

"Sometimes big swings are okay for the right person and for the right things"

-

The next time TK and Michelle talks, he's the one to approach her. "Captain Blake?"

"TK, you know you can call me Michelle" He opens her office door steps in "C'mom sit down"

TK sits and fidgets and bounces his leg. He opens his mouth to speak several times but words are currently lost to him.

"Hey what's going on? You can relax, talk to me"

"It's Carlos"

"Is he okay?" Michelle asked even though she had a faint idea of what was coming. Carlos had called her over a few nights after the solar storm and drowned out his hurt in several bottles of beer and multiple shots of tequila. Her friend was completely gone for the boy that was sitting down in front of her and looking at TK she figured he left the same way.

"I made a mistake, I want to be with him now there's this other guy and I don't know if I'm too late and I don't what I should do, I want to tell him how wrong I was"

"Hey slow down" Michelle sit ups and leans on the desk "what guy?"

"At the bar a few days ago, he was so happy and maybe I'm too late. It doesn't matter, I'm sorry for bothering you"

"TK sit back down"

And he does, slumping in a chair with a groan. He hates this feeling, he's fallen for Carlos, hard and fast and it scared him.

"That's Mitch, a friend Carlos went to college with, he's in town for the weekend"

"Oh"

"Listen TK, Carlos likes you so much" Michelle smiles soft and TK relaxes a bit "but he's trying to move on because that's what you want him to do, so whatever you're feeling you have to tell him before it's to late. He likes you but he's not going to wait forever for you, you know that's not how life works"

The next night TK has off he checks with Michelle the time that Carlos gets off from work. He gets dressed up and went to Carlos' house, sitting on the front step with a rose in hand. For TK this biggest swing he could take at the moment, putting his heart on the line.

After a half an hour Carlos' car pulls up in the drive way and TKs heart hammered in his chest.

"Hey?" Carlos raises an eyebrow as he got closer.

He looks so tired and TK just wants to kiss him and take him inside to bed so that he can cuddle him and hold him close.

"Hey, Carlos" he stands up and hold out his hand hand with the rose "um for you"

He felt stupid but god he needed for Carlos to know that he was genuine.

"Thanks Tyler" Carlos accepts the flower "what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

Carlos nods and opens the front door and held it open for TK. Not so long ago they had entered together, lips leaving trails of messy kisses, bodies tangled together.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Carlos is sitting on the couch but TK cannot stay still, he's pacing and fiddling with the buttons on his shirt "Tyler, stop that"

"Right Okay" takes a deep breath. Big swings "I going to talk and I just need you to listen" he waited for Carlos' okay before he continues "you know about Alex, when I proposed, when I asked him to marry me, I wasn't expecting a no, I thought this guy was my soul mate, but he wasn't; after the overdose when I almost died, I promised myself I wasn't going to put my heart out of the line again, hookups would be fine but I couldn't do a relationship"

"I know, we've been over that" Carlos sounds impatient.

"I'm not done" TK felt his stomach clench, if he had eaten dinner he's sure he would be throwing up at right now "you know what, just forget about it, I'm sorry I bother you"'TK could feel the tears stinging his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"TK, wait. Im listening I promise" Carlos gets up and reaches for him, taking his hand and holding him in place "talk to me Tyler"

"I didn't think I could do a relationship again, not until I met you. You've made me happier than I have in a long time, and I messed up because I was so freaking scared. I was so scared that I'd put my heart on the line and I'd just it get it broken again" TK didn't realize that he was crying until Carlos' thumb brushed against his cheek "but not being with you, it hurt so much. I' just want to know if I have a chance, let me make this right"

"Tyler Kennedy Strand, you're an idiot but I understand" Carlos hold him closer "you needed time figure out your shit"

"When I saw you with that guy, I thought-"

"That I'd moved on like you wanted me too?" TK unable to find the words "He's just a friend but I couldn't move on not that I wanted to, Michelle tried to set me up a couple of dates but you're all I could think about" Carlos rest his forehead against TKs "we deserve a shot at something real"


End file.
